Marcas de Pneu e Corações Partidos
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: "Francamente, Minerva. Eu não me importo muito com a vida após a morte. O que quero saber é se há vida após o nascimento."


**Marcas de Pneu e Corações Partidos**

**X**

**I.** Posteriormente, Minerva colocaria a culpa no natal.

Com onze anos, os cabelos muito pretos presos numa trança apertada, ela já lia todos os livros em que podia por as mãos. Tudo indicava que seria a primeira aluna da classe naquele ano letivo, talvez a primeira aluna do ano.

Hogwarts era um lugar bem agradável no natal. Branco, vazio, silencioso.

Então, ele passou. E ele sorriu de modo tão dúbio, tão mais velho que ele, que não havia como não olhar.

Posteriormente, Minerva colocaria a culpa no natal. Mas por enquanto não conseguia parar de pensar no menino cujo sorriso, assim como seu sobrenome, era sinônimo de mistério.

**II. **A primeira coisa que ela descobriu é que os dois eram órfãos.

Ela mandava milhões de corujas para todos os seus amigos que tinham ido passar o natal com suas famílias, e ele não escrevia carta alguma. Só passeava por Hogwarts como quem passeia pela antiga casa onde passou a infância.

Ele tocava as pedras da parede como quem toca uma lembrança muito boa, e ele não parecia ter onze anos.

**III. **"Qual o seu nome?"

Ela esticou a coluna bruscamente, surpresa. Seus olhos muito pretos encontraram os dele e ela quase sentiu vergonha por encarar de frente aqueles olhos tão verdes. "Minerva."

"Minerva." ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "A deusa da sabedoria e da justiça. Acho que combina."

Ele também não falava como um garoto de onze anos. "Qual o seu?" Ela perguntou, então, para quebrar o silêncio desconfortável.

"Tom."

Recuperando a compostura, pois odiava ser pega de surpresa, ela afinal encontrou um assunto. "Certo. Então, Tom significa o quê?"

"Nada," Ele sorriu novamente. Quem o conhecesse muito bem, embora não houvesse tal pessoa no mundo, poderia perceber uma pontada de tristeza no seu sorriso, ou uma pontada de escárnio. Ela não tinha como saber que aquela frase era toda a síntese daquela existência. "Tom não significa nada."

Muitos anos depois ele criou para si mesmo um nome que significava _tanta_ coisa que as pessoas sequer tinham coragem de falá-lo.

**IV. **Naquele ano, Minerva foi aluna com melhores notas da sua casa, mas não a melhor entre os primeiro anistas.

O nome que não significava nada fez questão de deixar aquele que significava sabedoria na linha abaixo do seu, quando afinal os resultados foram pregados no mural.

**V. **"Minerva."

Ela se vira de repente, assustada. Seu cabelo muito preto preso num rabo de cavalo fez um perfeito meio círculo com a força centrípeta. Como ele era capaz de fazer isso? Chegar tão silenciosamente quanto uma cobra. "Ah, oi, Tom."

"Posso ir na sua carruagem?"

Tinham acabado de chegar a Hogwarts para o começo do terceiro ano letivo. Incapaz de pensar em razões para recusar, ela fez que sim e ele subiu, sentando-se ao lado de uma das suas amigas e cumprimentando todas devidamente.

Olhos verdes, tão verdes. A pele branca, os cabelos escuros e bem penteados.

Os lábios, ah, os lábios.

**VI. **Bom, é _claro_ que ele era bonito. Não chegava a ser uma questão de opinião, então Minerva não se surpreendeu quando constatou o fato, no quarto ano.

Mas foi só no fim do quinto ano, quando ele capturou o herdeiro de Slythrin e acabou com a matança de nascidos-trouxa, quando se tornou um herói, que ela o olhou diferente. Pensou tê-lo visto belo por dentro também.

Não tinha como saber o quão bom ele era na arte de dissimulação.

**VII. **Tom Riddle era cruel, era frio, distante e raramente dava atenção a qualquer um que não fosse ele mesmo.

Tom Riddle estava destinado a se tornar o bruxo das trevas mais temido de todos os tempos, a assassinar milhares de pessoa, a criar um império de medo.

E Minerva McGonagall estava apaixonada por ele.

**VIII. **"Minerva."

Ela levantou os olhos, espantada como sempre ficava quando Tom Riddle dava um jeito de deslizar para perto sem que ela notasse.

Ele se sentou na cadeira à sua frente na mesa da biblioteca. Estava branco e havia olheiras sob seus olhos, aqueles pelos quais Minerva seria capaz de dar a vida.

"Tom. Parece doente."

"Ando estudando muito. Você também, aparentemente." Ele esticou o pescoço, tentando visualizar o conteúdo daquele gigantesco livro. "Animagia?"

"Seremos maiores de idade em um ano, e eu quero estar preparada quando isso acontecer."

"Qual animal?"

"Ainda não sei. Qual você escolheria?"

Tom Riddle não pareceu sequer pensar sobre a pergunta, sentando-se e abrindo seu livro. "Uma cobra. Mas, por favor, não vire uma cobra, Minerva."

Ela riu laconicamente e voltou a se concentrar. Se tivesse decidido descobrir o que ele estava estudando e esticasse o pescoço para tentar ler, ela teria visto algo sobre magia negra, e algo sobre uma horcrux.

**IX. **Ela deixou a biblioteca tarde, mas não tão tarde quanto ele. Já era noite, e da última vez que se virou para olhar, aquele garoto no meio das altas estantes da biblioteca parecia estar aprisionado por uma gigantesca teia de sombras.

**X. **Tom disse alguma coisa sobre poções.

Alguma coisa sobre um relatório de poções.

Alguma coisa sobre um relatório da preparação da poção do morto-vivo que deve ser entregue na próxima semana.

Alguma coisa sobre um relatório da preparação da poção do morto-vivo que deve ser entregue na próxima semana, e que vale uma fração da nota final e que Slughorn ressaltou que era muito importante.

Mas ela não ouviu, porque ele disse isso logo antes de beijá-la.

**XI. **Muito tempo depois: "Minerva, que tal um gato?"

**XII. **As conversas deles também não se pareciam com conversas de casais de dezesseis anos. Eram abruptas e pouco sentimentais—por exemplo, enquanto estudavam juntos sobre fantasmas, Minerva sentiu uma súbita curiosidade.

"Tom?"

"O quê?"

"Você acha que existe vida após a morte?"

Ele levantou rapidamente os olhos, antes de molhar sua pena e voltar ao pergaminho. "Francamente, Minerva. Eu não me importo muito com a vida após a morte. O que quero saber é se há vida após o nascimento."

**XIII.** Ela notou pela primeira vez que as coisas estavam ficando estranhas quando, no natal—sempre no natal—Tom não estava no castelo. Tinha ido passar as férias em outro lugar.

Na companhia de Abraxas Malfoy, Andrew Lestrange e Orion Black.

Minerva se sentiria sozinha muitas vezes ao longo da vida, mas nunca como naquela noite.

**XIV. **Ela se limitou a lançar olhares de reprovação quando Tom começou a sair cada vez mais com um grupo de puro-sangues, mas não teve como se conter quando viu os viu azarando um primeiro anista.

Minerva se orgulhava de ser uma pessoa controlada, mas quando Oliver Dawkings foi parar na Ala Hospitalar e ela ouviu a expressão _sangue ruim_ pela primeira vez, a palma de sua mão foi tão veloz na direção do rosto de Tom Riddle que ele sequer teve tempo de evitá-la.

Ou talvez não _quisesse_ evitá-la.

Ela queria acreditar nesta segunda hipótese, queria acreditar do fundo do coração que ele também pensava merecer uma punição.

Mas o conhecia demais.

**XV. **Ela esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Se desculpasse, por exemplo. Ou que, no mínimo, às vezes lhe lançasse olhares culpados.

Mas Tom Riddle simplesmente continuou sua vida como se aquele beijos furtivos pelos corredores jamais tivessem acontecido, como se a mão de Minerva jamais tivesse encontrado a sua sob a mesa, como se seus dedos longos de pianista jamais tivessem desfeito a trança apertada que ela costumava usar.

A garota crispou os lábios e decidiu, naquele momento, que odiava Tom Riddle.

**XVI.** Ela tem a glória de dizer que jamais chorou por ele.

Mas, durante semanas, ouvia-o chamá-la logo antes de dormir. _Minerva. Minerva. Minnie_. Um sorriso.

**XVII. **Depois da formatura, eles se viram pessoalmente uma única vez—cinqüenta anos depois, durante uma guerra. Mas Minerva lia freqüentemente sobre Tom Riddle.

Não. Tom Riddle não—Voldemort.

E o nome—pseudônimo, heterônimo—dele sempre vinha acompanhado de palavras como _assassino_, _terrorista_ e _serial killer_. Tom Riddle estava matando pessoas.

Não, Tom Riddle não. Tom Riddle nunca mais.

Voldemort.

**XVIII. **Apesar de Minerva ser um animago perfeito, quando Tom Riddle morreu, ele estava muito mais parecido com um animal—uma cobra—do que ela jamais estaria.

E apesar dos esforços de Voldemort com suas horcruxes, Minerva viveu muito anos mais do que ele.

**X**

**A/N: Oh não... meu segredo veio à tona. Eu o mantive tão bem guardado até agora. Bom, já que o estrago já está feito mesmo... Olá, mundo! Eu gosto do casal Voldy/Minnie.**

_**Crack pairing?**_

**Discordo! Acho um casal perfeitamente possível. Eles foram do mesmo ano em Hogwarts e, muito provavelmente, os dois melhores alunos da escola na época. Além disso, Tom Riddle foi um garoto muito bonito (quando ainda tinha nariz e sobrancelhas...). Ou seja, Voldy/Minnie é tão provável quanto qualquer outro casal.**

**Bom, exceto os que aparecem no livro.**

**Enfim.**

**Eu queria uma fanfic que fosse uma espécie de mural de fotografias. Cada uma destas dezoito partes é uma Polaroid presa com um alfinete. Porque isso, especificamente, eu não sei. Meu Deus, sou um ser humano patético. Mas, de qualquer maneira, espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Primeira fanfic em vários meses, tomara que eu não tenha perdido a prática :D**


End file.
